The gene expression Core will permit a high-throughput, high-resolution analysis of gene expression in the developing skeleton. This core will perform two genome-wide screens of broad interest and utility to map the expression of all transcriptional regulators, ligands and their cognate receptors in the context of the developing mouse skeleton. Further, we will perform a rapid analysis of large data sets emerging from transcriptional profiling approaches addressing underlying molecular mechanisms of skeletogenesis.